The secret twins
by CrazyCowGirl0137547
Summary: Gabriella found out she was pregnant with Troy's baby. she moves away to Phoenix. Now she has to come back for senior year. how will she tell Troy or will she even tell him?
1. Chapter 1

The secret twins

(hey guys this is my first fanfic online so i hope you like it :D)

Chapter one

"What! No mom, we can't go back to Albuquerque!" I told my mom causing my twins to cry. I left Albuquerque in the middle of my junior year because I found out I was pregnant. I didn't want to ruin Troy's life with a child, and ruining his future as a basketball player. It's been 10 months since I left, and I really don't want to go back and have everybody know that I was pregnant starting my senior year.

"I'm sorry Gabriella, you have no choice I was transferred back to Albuquerque. You'll start back at East high for senior year which if I remember clearly school starts in a week so let's go, get your bags in the car I bought house near the old house, so you'll know how to get to school were to go. Now come on!" she told me shoving some bags in the truck.

"What about Lucas and Summer-May?" I said pointing in the two car seats I holding two, month old babies my babies to be exact.

"I called a day-care they said they could take them. Now come on!"

"Fine!" I told her as I got my two beautiful babies settled in the back of my mothers van.

At the new house settling in

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it!" I shouted to my mom as I settled, Lucas in his crib in his room. What was amazing about this house was that it was big, and it had many rooms so everyone had their own, even the twins. I jogged down the stairs and opened the door, to come face to face with Taylor.

"Hi! My name is….Gabi?" Taylor looked shocked and didn't move I grabbed her hand and jerked her in the house. I shut the door behind us.

"Yes Taylor, it's me! Now you can go ahead and throw you questions at me." I told Taylor locking at her straight in the face.

"Why did you leave and why are you back?"

"My mom got transferred back here. And I'm restarting at East High. And fot your other question this is your ansewer…" I grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs, so that she was staring at two doors next to each other, one said Summer-May and the other one said Lucas. I opened both doors to revel two sleeping babies.

Taylor just stood there and looked at me " you left because you were pregnant!" she shrieke waking Summer and causind her too cry. After I soothed Summer down, I told the whole story of why I left. Before she left I told her that she could tell the others that I was back and going to East high, but she couldn't tell them why I left or about Lucas and Summer-May.

Taylors's POV

I met up with my friends, (Troy, Chad, Ryan, and Sharpay) the next day to tell them that Gabi was back, but what sucks is that Gabi doesn't want me to tell them where she lives or about her twins. She said it was going to be our little secret and that if I don't tell she'll tell me who the father is, even though I pretty sure it's Troy.

After I told them, they were all of course shocked then mad then happy, but Troy on the other hand he was really confused. But no worries he'll get over it, he never moved on from her he claims that nobody is like her and that one day he will find her. Anyways I'm going back to Gabi's later today to help her out and she told me that I would get to see the twin's eyes.

At Gabi's house

Gabi's POV

"Hey Tay, look Summer's opening her eye's! Come see." I was holding Summer and she was holding Lucas. Taylor rushed by my side to look at her eyes. Summer-May opened her eyes and blinked a couple times before looking at me then Taylor.

"Oh. My. God. Her eyes are ice blue!" Tay said still lost in Summer's eyes.

"Earth to Tay." I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Troy! The father's Troy" Taylor said turning to face me.

(A/N: hahaha cliffy! ok. How was that. I would love your reviews. I wold like atleast 5 review before I post the next chapter. Review!.)


	2. Chapter 2

The secret twins

(A/N: hey guys! This was much unexpected; I didn't think I would have so many reviews! I had some of my friends read it and they didn't like it they thought it was babyish. Thank-you so much for your support and here is the chapter that was promised. Oh and I'm so sorry the last chapter was so small.)

Chapter two

Gabi's POV

"Is it that odious?" I muttered Tay looking down at Summer squirming in my arms.

"Well yeah! Only Troy has these eyes and that mouth and don't forget that nose!" She cooed at Summer, touching her nose. "The rest she takes from you though."

"Yeah! Except that pout face! That they both take from Troy!" I giggled, setting Summer in her pink vibrating seat.

Three days later starting senior year at East high

I walked through the halls of East High, when I ran into someone. Knocking his books to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." I said bending down and picking up his books, but when I went to pick up his agenda something caught my eye, I was a picture of me and Troy on stage after thee breaking free call backs. I looked up to see troy standing there looking as confused as I was at the moment. I let go of his books and took mine, stood up and ran down the hall to my locker. Curious eyes that watched the scene I eyed me.

I felt so naïve, I just ran away from my EX, anyway I think he is, the father of my kids. Oh god what did I do! I took out my next period books which was math and headed to my class. As I sat in my seat the warning bell rung and students started pouring in the class, including Troy and Chad. Then the start of class rung and everyone took their seat.

"Okay class, my name is Mrs. Anderson. As you are all aware of this is your senior year and I except your full effort in order to graduate. Now this class we will not learn anything. So you are free to talk to your friends quietly." She told us then went back to her desk.

I took out my book and was about to open it to read when I felt some one tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and was face to face with Troy.

"Hey, umm….can we talk." He whispered.

"Umm….okay what about?" I asked cautiously.

"About us."

"okay go ahaid." I was so nervous now that I practicly shaking evreywere. I knew were this was going to go, but before he couls open his mouth to speak again my phone rang. I looked at my teacher and she nodded telling me that I could go in the hall and answer. Pretty much every teacher in this school knew that I had kids but none of them Knew who the father was.

"Hey! Mom what's up!" I said closing the door behing me.

"Gabby, the daycare just called telling me that Lucas is sick and that you should go over there and get him home fast." My mom told me in a frantic.

"Okay! Im going back there right now." I told my mom before hanging up and practically running in the classroom.

"Mrs. Anderson, I have to go get my son, Lucas he's sick!" I whispered to her trying to control my self not to scream.

"Oh, of course go, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Thank-you so much!" I said and on that note I went back to my desk were Troy was still standing, grabbed my stuff and hurried out of the class. I speed walked through the corridors and got stopped by some teachers all asking me where I was going. But the only thing that was going through my mind was that these corridors were so long that they kept me from seeing my son! I finally reached my locker, I pulled it open and grabbed my homework and purse then headed out the door to my silver Chevrolet Captiva. I got in and drove all the way to the daycare and every time I had to stop at a red light I cursed my head off. When I finally got there, I almost jumped out of the car and went to the front door, then realised I had forgotten the car seats. I ran back to my car and grabbed the car seats, then headed for the door.

Troy's POV

I followed Gabi in my own car after she ran out of the class, I suspected something so I went after her. Since when did she have such a Chevrolet Captiva, last time I saw her she had a 2000 Honda Civic? I entered a daycare parking lot and spotted Gabi get out of the car and running for the door, then turning towards her car then running back with two baby car seats. What's going on here?

Gabi's POV

I ran up to the front desk in a panic.

"Hi! I'm Gabriella Montez you called my mom about my sick son Lucas Bolton? I'm his mother!" Told the receptionist.

"Oh, yes we did call? We ask that you pick him up because he has a tempeture and you may as well pick up Summer-May on the way too! They are in room b119." She told me. As I walked down the hall to the room I couldn't help but notice a rundown truck that looked a lot like Troy's. I got to the room and asked the girl if I could have my kids and she pointed to, two bassinettes. I put my kids in the car seats and thanked the receptionist on my way out when I noticed the same truck as earlier but this time I saw Troy leaning on the door. That was just great he followed me here! I pretended as I didn't see him and kepted walking in the direction of my truck. When I reached it and opened the door and placed Lucas and Summer in the back then made my way to the driver's seat. As I opened my door I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked back to see Troy's face.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I said to him as I got in my truck.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Troy told me, looking more confused than when I ran out of class that same day.

"I came to pick up your kids from daycare because Lucas is sick, does that answer your question!" I shouted to him, driving out of the parking space and out the parking lot.

(A/N: wow! Ok that chapter is bigger than I expected, but that ok right! So I would love to know your opinions on what should happen next! I already know where it's going but I'd like to know what you think. Review for the next chapter.)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Secret Twins**

**(A/N: hey guys thanks so much for all the positive reviews they mean a lot. And if this continues like this I guess I can make more chapters. So as promised chapter 3. Oh I have exams on June 13, so might be late till the next chapter but I'll make this one long to make up for it.)**

**Opps forgot to do disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this story except Summer-May and Lucas and blah blah blah!**

**Chapter 3**

Troy's POV

Wow, wow wait a second my kids, Lucas? Did she leave because she was pregnant with my kid or kids, I'm not sure anymore. I think two because she had two car seats. Who cares? I have to find out because if they are mine, which they probably are because she wouldn't cheat on. I right? Whoa Troy there yours what do you think. I have to find her. I'm a father? If I am I need to be part of their lives. I can't let her go through this herself. I don't even know where she lives. I'm going to ask her about it tomorrow at school if she talks to me, she seems pissed or something. I'm going to make a promise to myself to find out where she lives so I can be part of her life again. I want to be her boyfriend.

At school the next day

I was walking to my locker still trying to come up with a solution to find out where Gabi lives. BINGO! Taylor she must know she is the one who told us about her in the first place. That's it I'm gonna ask her If she knows where she lives that's a great idea. Just as I closed by my locker Taylor, and Chad passed by.

"Taylor can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked grabbing her wrist.

"Sure! What's up?" She asked me following me to the roof top.

When we reached the top, I finally spoke up. "Do you know where Gabi lives?" I asked so quietly she had to lean in to hear me.

"Why are you whispering?" Taylor whispered.

"I don't know, okay I don't know all I know! All I know is that things are messed up. I'm pretty sure that Gabi left because she was pregnant with my kid. Wait more like kids! She has two Taylor, two! I think I'm a father of twins. I followed her out of class, and she drove in a daycare parking lot, she got out of the car ran to the entrance then turned back, and then she ran back to the entrance with two bay car seats. Then she saw me when she was about to leave and she screamed `I came to pick up your kids from daycare because Lucas is sick` when I asked her what she was doing there. If they are my kids, I want to be in their lives. Okay Tay I love her, there I said it I love Gabi" I said with my head in my hands on the verge of crying. "I need her in my life." That when the tears I was holding back dropped, but it was just one drop it rolled down my right check and landed on my books.

"Troy are you crying?" she asked. Okay I think that that was the stupidest thing she said so far.

"I admit it I'm crying. I just want her in my life. Taylor please help me out okay. I just want to know where she lives so I can go see her and clear things up. Please help me. Please." That's when all the tears fell from my eyes.

Taylor's POV

Oh my god Troy's crying! He must really want her back really bad. Maybe I should tell him her address. No, Gabi would kill me! No. Yes. No. Taylor make up your mind already. I can't stand seeing him like this.

"201 road Claudio. That is where she lives. Go see her as soon as you can." Oh. My. God I can't believe what I just said that! Oh well, to bad.

"Thank-you so much Taylor, I owe you big time." He screamed running down the stairs.

"What was that about?" Chad asked looking as confused as he would ever be.

"Nothing, nothing. It's between them, they'll tell us when they are ready. Come on lets go to class before where late." I said as a grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs.

Gabbi's POV

"My poor baby, you don't feel well do you? No. I know. Guess what? I'm going to make you all better! Yes I am, yes I am." As I tickled his tummy. I set him down in his crib, and I went in the bathroom to get the baby thermometer to check his temperature. I was just about to go check his temperature when Summer screamed at the top of her lungs. I dropped everything I was holding and ran to her room.

"Summer, baby you're okay. Oh you dropped your binky. Here you go." I gave her back her binky and got everything I dropped earlier and went in Lucas's room checked his temperature.

"come on baby, let's go downstairs and bring down your temperature." I coded him and brought him downstairs I sat down on the couch and put him on my chest. I opened the TV and decided to watch Housewives. I watched that for thirty minutes then I got bored so I turned the TV off. I set my head on the pillow and next thing I knew I was drifting to sleep.

DING-DONG

I woke and shouted "I'm coming!" I got off the couch put Lucas on my hip and made my way toward the door.

"Yes?" I said as I opened the door, but I was shocked to see Troy standing there.

"Gabi, hey! Can we talk?"

**(ok how was that. I think that that was pretty good don't you think. I'll try to update soon but I do have exams so maybe next week. Review review! If you have any questions message me.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Secret Twins**

**(Okay I think you guys liked chapter 3 because I had a ton of views and all. I hope it was long enough. **

**Umm…a lot of update soons and awesome love it. But a big thanks PumpkinKing5 I'm sure that my exams went well.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Disney or high school musical just the stuff I invented is mine.**

**Chapter.4**

**Previously:**

"**come on baby, let's go downstairs and bring down your temperature." I coded him and brought him downstairs I sat down on the couch and put him on my chest. I opened the TV and decided to watch Housewives. I watched that for thirty minutes then I got bored so I turned the TV off. I set my head on the pillow and next thing I knew I was drifting to sleep. **

**DING-DONG**

**I woke and shouted "I'm coming!" I got off the couch put Lucas on my hip and made my way toward the door.**

"**Yes?" I said as I opened the door, but I was shocked to see Troy standing there.**

"**Gabi, hey! Can we talk?"**

**For real now Chapter.4**

**Still Gabi'S POV**

"Uhhh….What about?" Dang it what did I do!

"Us and them." He said pointing to Lucas on my hip.

"You know what, I rather not." I said closing the door but he put his foot to stop it.

"Please Gabi. Please!" he begged me.

"Fine! Come in." I opened the door for him to come in.

"Great! So where can we talk?" He asked.

"Upstairs, can you grab those and follow me." I said as I walked in the kitchen with him at my heels.

"Uh yeah sure whatever." He grabbed two formula filled bottles and followed me up the stairs.

I went upstairs with Troy at my heels. I stopped at the top and turned to face Troy.

"Take the bottles into the playroom. Forth door on the right. I'll be with you in a minute." I turned and left him standing there. I opened the door to Summer-May's room and right at the moment I was going to step in her room she started crying to be fed.

"Hey, baby girl it's ok I'm going to give you food. Come here." I picked her up from her crib and placed her on the floor mat as well as her brother to set up my pink baby sling. I picked up Summer and set her in the sling then I picked up Lucas and placed him on my hip. I took a deep breath and made my way to the play room where Troy was waiting patiently for me, sitting on the couch.

"Can I help?" Troy asked politely.

"Nah it ok. Pass me the pink bottle. And you can hold him for me." I told him passing him Lucas. I took Summer out of the sling and took her bib out of the nightstand beside the rocking chair I was sitting on. I took the bottle that Troy gave me and fed her.

"So what are their names?" He asked.

"She's Summer-May, but you can call her Summer for short. And he is Lucas-Alexander."

"Oh! Umm Gabi their mine right? Because I'm positive that they are mine they have the same blue eyes as me. There mine aren't they! He asked starring down at Lucas who was eyeing him carefully before closing his eyes.

"Hum….Hum….yeah." He kind of put me on the spot. I looked at the baby drinking in my arms. I felt his strong yet soft touch of his fingers under my chin. He made me look into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there to help you! Why did you leave." The hurt in his eyes showed so much that it was hard to just look into them. I felt guilty, I hurt him by leaving and not telling him where I was going or that I was pregnant, I hurt him so bad that the guilt inside of me burst out, but into tears. I broke down, mentally and physically.

"I-I…..d-didn't want to …ruin your….future….and…..and the baby …would ruin that…and so would IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIII….so…. I left and went to Phoenix…and then….and then my…..mom…got transferred back…here and…."at that moment I was being engulfed in a huge hug.

"Gabi. Gabi. Please don't cry. It's ok. I heard enough. But you know what! You would never would of ruined my future. You wouldn't even ruin it if you suddenly grew another head!" He chuckled at himself a bit. "The only way you could possibly ruin my future is by not being in it." He looked at me sin seriousness written all over his face.

I looked down ashamed of what I did. "I'm so, so sorry I hurt you." I declared. I was so sincere when I said that.

"Can I see his room?" he looked down at his son in his arms , then back up at me.

"Okay. Umm there's his name written on the door. You can set him down in the baby seat, if you would like." My throat still had trouble saying the word.

Troy's POV

I set Lucas down in the baby blue baby seat. Then made my way to his room. I opened the door and was shocked when I saw. The walls had little basket-balls everywhere on it. Inside the crib was a blanket with little basket-balls on it too! There were even a couple of small stuffed basket-balls in the crib and around his room. I guess the theme of his room is basket-ball, correct me if I'm wrong. I was shocked and overwhelmed with emotion when I saw, in a wooden framed my Wildcat jersey, Bolton written across the back and number 14 right under it. On his book shelf was a picture of me holding a basket-ball. I was honestly shocked when I saw his birth certificate on the wall it read, Lucas-Alexander Troy Jackson Bolton. She gave him my name! I decided to go to Summer's room. Her room was filled with flowers, her walls were painted Lilia. And in the middle of the crib was a stuffed basket-ball also. I looked at the birth certificate also on the wall and this one read, Summer-May Gabriella Marie Lucille Bolton. She put my mom and dad's name in their name also. I made my way back to the play room as Gabriella called it, this time she was feeding Lucas and Summer was in her pink seat. I entered the room and Gabi looked up at me, and smiled. I squatted down and picked up my daughter. As I sat down on the couch I said.

"You gave them my name and my parent first name huh." This way more speaking to myself but whatever.

"Yeah, I hope that's okay!" she whispered.

"Yeah it's awesome" I scratched the back of my neck.

"Good, good."

I was not planning on this coming out but it did and it definitely caught her off guard. "I want to be part of their life. And yours."

**A/N: hahaha! I'm making you guys suffer with and other cliffy. Ok I' sorry but I had to do that. This chapter is the longest out of all of them. So I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think by PMing me (I don't even know if that's a word) okay R&R. I love your reviews there awesome. Keep them coming. Review PLZ **


	5. Chapter 5

**-The Secret Twins**

**AN : I'm so sorry for the long wait, but as I said before I lost my password and all that crap. But I'm back with a new password. That I will remember. So with no more waiting Chapter 5.**

**Chapter. 5**

Gabi's POV

"What." What did he just say, did he just say what I always dreamed he would say to me?

"Gabi you heard me! Come on, answer me please." He begged.

"I always wished to hear these words come out of your mouth!" I brook down yet again.

"I love you" He leaned in and kissed me, it was a soft gentle kiss but yet so meaningful.

"If I were you I would be you I would never speak to me again." I said sincerely.

"I could never hate you. Not even if I tried. I love you so, so much."

Troy's POV

It was true I love her, and I love her a lot. Know I want them all in my life and I don't care that I'm only seventeen I love them. I looked down at my daughter in my hands.

"Gabi I'll be right back in 30 minutes" I had something in mind.

"okay."

**At the baby store!**

Okay so I'm at the baby store because I'm looking for a baby shirt. I walked up to the reception and asked her if she had some of the shirts I was looking for she did so I bought a couple of them then hooped in my truck and made my way back to Gabi's house.

"Gabi I'm back!" I shouted.

"I'm in the playroom Troy!" she shouted back.

I jogged up the stairs turned to my right and entered the room.

"I bought something! But I need a baby." I said entering the room.

"You went to baby heaven (I invented it)?" Why did she sound so surprised?

"Yes!" I picked up Lucas that was on his belly on the play mat,I walked out of the room with him, and entered his room. I set him on the changing table.

"Okay baby boy, I have no clue how to do this, so help me out." Jesus how does Gabi do this. There's the onesie then a diaper. Okay so what about I take of the onesie then I put my onesie over the diaper ? No, how about, nope that's the way to do it! Okay here we go, unbutton the top then the bottom, slide it off the baby. Okay so that's a good start, now my onesie. Slide the feet in then the arms then botton it up.

"okay we did it baby boy." I picked him off the table then looked at the clock in the room, wow it took me half an hour to change my baby. We made our way back to the play room.

"Gabi check it out!" I lifted Lucas off my chest to show him off.

"That's very nice Troy, but you put it upside down!" she giggled and I glared at her.

"Don't laugh at me! Its my first time." It's true it's not my fault he kept wiggling.

"Here!" She passed me Summer and took Lucas out of my hands. She walked out of the room and I looked at my daughter.

"Okay your turn!" I set her on the floor and took out the onesie out of the bag. Okay so all I have to do is put it upside right. I finished and looked at my work, I think it's okay. Then Gabi walked in the room.

"Nice job!" she said pointing at Summer.

"Thanks! How did you do that so fast!" she was gone like 5 minutes.

She shrugged "practice".

She sat on the couch and I got up and sat beside her, I leaned in to kiss her. I kissed her then deepened the kiss, but that's when she pushed herself away.

"Troy, don't you think we are going a bit too fast? I was gone for 10 months and your acting like its nothing. Maybe we should start off as just friends then if it goes well go harder okay?" These words tor my heart out of my chest I nodded.

"Yeah…. Umm….I'm sorry, I should probably go." I stood up to leave.

"Troy, Troy you can come back whenever you want. Okay!" she grabbed my wrist. I nodded and looked at my babies I said goodbye and left.

**R&R please for the next chapter im sorry if you think this chapter ****is small.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Secret Twins**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the other chapter, I was in a bit of a rush. That's why it was so small. **** But hey I have lots of time to write this chapter so it's bound to be better. For the last chapter i didn't get that many reviews but I can understand why, but this time could you try to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

Gabi's POV

It's now been almost two weeks that Troy and I have not had a real conversation. We will talk a bit but it's only hi, or hey how are you, or else we talk about the twins. Today we are going to the park with the twins, and I decided that the twins are going to were the onesies that Troy bought them.

Ding Dong

You know he rings the doorbell but he doesn't wait for me to come and open it, he just walks in.

Troy's POV 

I admit it I'm ignoring Gabi, but that's what she asked for. She just wants to be friends. I know that's mean and I do feel guilty I really do. That's why our whole family is going to the park, and I will try my best to have a conversation with Gabi. I'm betting that she's upstairs packing a diaper bag. I walk up the stairs and make a left to my babies rooms. I was right she is packing a bag.

"You ready to go?" I picked up a teddy bear from the floor and handed it to her.

"Yeah. Can you just take one of the babies and come back for the other."

"Yeah sure." I went to the crib and picked up Lucas. I brought him down stairs to the stroller.(You know the kind for twins. :P) I put him carefully in his car seat then placed it on the stroller. I jogged back up stairs and took Summer out of her crib, then placed her just as carefully in the other car seat and in the stroller.

"Gabi, we're ready!" I was waiting for her at the bottom of the satirs.

"coming!"

With that we were off to the park. We always have people who stare at us when we go to the park, but we also have people who tell us that our babies are beautiful, which by the way is so true. We found an empty bench were me and Gabi could feed the babies.

"So, maybe it's time we show the group the twins to the gang." She asked.

"Yeah we could do that. But it's not like they haven't seen them before." I was now burping my daughter.

"What do you mean?" Now she was burping Lucas.

"Well….umm….you see I dropped my wallet at school, and Chad found it he opened it up and he saw the picture I carry around in it. Then it's pretty obvious what he did next, he showed the rest of our friends." Please don't ask to see the picture. Please don't ask to see the picture.

"Oh. Can I see the picture?" Damn it she asked.

I pulled out the picture in my wallet, and handed it to her. The picture wasn't that special it was just that it was of her and the twins in a black background wearing white clothing. It's just that I don't show that to everyone and it's kind of weird to have her picture in my wallet but hey she's the one I love.

"Oh umm okay." She handed me the photograph back and smiled lightly.

"Come on we should go home we have school tomorrow!" she gently but Lucas back in the car seat and in the stroller, and I decided to carry my little princess home. Then again we did get stared at and complimented on the way there, but hey it was worth it because I have two not one, but two bundles of joy.

At school!

Gabi's POV

We talked a bit yesterday but then again he is still ignoring me. How I know this? We don't talk at school, maybe a little but that's just to check how the twins slept. I have a feeling he's trying to give me space after what I said a couple of days ago, but this is not what I meant. I will talk to him after science in Darbus's class about it. But for now I have math class and I can't concentrate. he's asking us for the geometrical formula on to calculate the area of a triangle, I know what you're going to say it's really easy but I don't want to concentrate right now because I have to talk figure out how I'm going to bring up that subject, because it's not true that I'm going to say "Hey Troy, you know the day I told you that I wanted to just stay friends. Yah that's not what I want I want to be friends but you know close friend get what I mean?" yah nope that's definitely not what I'm going to do there is no chance I'm going to say that ever.

For the rest of class I kept thinking about what I should say, maybe I should write a note? No! This is a subject that has to be done face to face. I doodled images of my babies and of Troy in my note book when I was supposed to write down notes. I daydreamed about our future as a family. We were a nice family. And Troy was proposing to me but I can't quite figure out where oh wait maybe….! "Gabriella" yelled Mr. Johnston. I snapped out of my day dream.

"Hmm….I mean yes Mr. Johnston?" I'm in so much trouble.

"Ms. Montez were you listening to anything I was saying?" Mr. Johnston asked.

"Umm… no sir." I looked down at the doodles of my family in my note book were supposedly I was supposed to write notes.

"Well how about we change that, Ms. Montez. What do you think?" Jeez he sounds pissed, probably because I'm one of his best students and I'm not listening to his lesson.

"Yes, sir." He coughed and annoyed cough, And turned back to his lesson. When the bell rung I packed my stuff and went to my locker to grab my drama stuff, wait I don't need my stuff she's giving us a free period.

In Darbus's class

Troy's POV

I'm so glad that Darbus gave us a free period I can finally talk with Chad. I was about to get up to go talk to him when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I stopped and looked at the person that tapped my shoulder.

"Oh hey, Gabi. What happening?" I asked the woman I love.

"Troy we need to talk." She sounds nervous, I hope she's okay.

"Uh…. Sure we can talk!" I wonder what she wants to talk about.

"Um….y-you know the day I told you I wanted to just stay….umm friends" She asked.

"Yea, what about that day?" Where is she going with this conversation?

"Yeah umm…." Her cell phone started to ring.

"No cell phones in class bring it to the front you have a detention today with me Ms. Montez" shouted at Gabriella.

"But Ms. D this call is really important they wouldn't call unless an emergency!" Gabriella talked back to Ms. Darbus nobody argues with her. I'm telling you the whole class gasped at what Gabi said, it was kind of funny.

"No cell phones are allowed in this class!" Darbus is going to cave in at some point, right?

"Please Ms. D I really have to take this call!" She's begging a teacher!

"Fine, 1 minute only! Not more!" she seems frustrated.

Gabi answered the, I couldn't understand what the other person on the other line was saying but Gabi's expression fell pretty quickly and then a very scared Gabi ran for the door with her stuff.

"Montez where do you think you are going?" Ms. D asked Gabriella.

"I have to go see my daughter and my son at the hospital right now!" she shouted at the teacher. I don't think that was meant to escape from her mouth because she was obviously stunned from what she said. WOW, WAIT A SECOND THEIR IN THE HOSPITAL I HAVE TO GO TOO! I grabbed my stuff and ran out after her before she was out the door.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." I said to Gabi.

" And where on earth do you think you're going Bolton!" Shrieked Darbus.

"Where do you think I'm Going?! To see my kids! That's where I'm going" I shouted back to Darbus . And with that we ran out in the halls to get to are children as fast as we could.

**A/N: okay here is a long chapter which by the way took me 2 weeks to write. I hoped you liked it :D**

**Any way I have a few questions for you if you don't mind answering them it would help me a lot. Thanks in advance. **

**Question 1: What do you think happened to the twins because I honestly don't know what to do?**

**Question 2: What do you think I should do to make my story better or improve it in a way?**

**Question 3: would you like me to continue the story because the number of reviews is decreasing and it seems to me that you don't like my story. So could you please read and review. And answer my questions while you're at It plz! thx**

**x **


	7. Chapter 7

**The Secret Twins**

**Hello, people! Long-time no read! Yeah sorry about that! I had no inspiration what so ever. Thank-you for those who did review, and those who didn't, well your boring. Anyway here is your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah you know what it is!**

**Chapter 7**

**Gabi's POV**

What happened to my babies? Why are they in the hospital? Are they going to die? Oh god, I don't want them to die!

"Can't you go any faster?" I exclaimed to Troy. All I want is to get to my babies, our babies as fast as I can!

"I'm going as fast as I can!" He retorted.

"Then go faster!" I need to get to my kids as fast as I can.

"If I go any faster we are going to get pulled over by a cop and that will not help are situation at all. So calm down, okay!?" He sounds just as stressed as I am!

"Fine!" I sighed, but on the inside I'm panicking.

When Troy pulled up at the hospital, I didn't even wait for him to park, I just jumped out of the car. I ran through the hospital door and then I realised that I couldn't do this not without Troy I couldn't. Where Is Troy anyway? Oh there he is! I took his hand and we went to the receptionist.

"How can I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked us.

"Yes, ummImlookingforLucasAlexanderandSummer-mayBoltonwe rearethey" The woman looked at me like if I was crazy, maybe because I was speaking so fast. Where are my babies?

"I'm sorry I don't understand what you said." I looked at Troy, he was looking at me. I silently pleaded him to tell her who we were searching for.

**Troy's POV**

She looked at me; she pleaded me to tell the lady behind the desk who we are looking for. I could tell she was close to crying. I looked at the lady then at Gabi, then back at the lady and finally I checked out almost in a whisper "We're looking Lucas Alexander and Summer-May Bolton please." She looked at me then at Gabi.

"Are you family?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Are you immediate family?"

"CAN YOU JUST TELL US WHERE MY BABIES ARE?" Gabi Screamed at her. I rubbed her arm gently to calm her down.

"I'm sorry about that!" I Said. I gave her a small smile.

"It okay it happens often. You must be Gabriella Montez but I don't know who you are young man." She looked up from her computer and stared at me.

"I'm Troy Bolton." I said coolly.

"The Father?" She asked

"Yes." I think that she was judging us by our age, I hate it when people judge us just because we made a mistake, but that mistake was the best mistake we ever made in our life and I would never ever regret that mistake because I have two beautiful babies with the woman that I love the most in the world.

" They're in the NICU, a nurse there will let you in and show them to their incubator's."

Gabi broke down again when she herd that our babies where in an incubator. I hugged her and rubbed her arms after a while I put my hand on the small of her back and urged her towards the NICU. When we arrived there a nurse opened the door for us and showed us to our kids.

It was so hard see my baby girl and boy in an incubator with breathing tubes in their noses. Just then the doctor came over to us.

"Hello. You must be Ms. Montez and Mr. Bolton, Right?" He asked.

"Yes that's us." I answered.

He looked at his clipboard and back at us. "So it appears that your son and your daughter had an allergic reaction to the formula that the daycare used. But they are alright now. Actually they should be ready to go home in three hours. So if you could come get them in three hours or stay here till then, the nurses are going to show you how to give them there medicine, okay?"

"Mmmmhhmmm, yah we could do that." I answered.

**A few hours later!**

Gabi and I have been waiting in the hospital for the past three hours. The nurses told us how to give them their medicine to make sure that their throat doesn't swell again. Finally the doctor came in and told us that we could bring them home. Picked up Lucas and installed him in his car seat and did the same for Summer. We drove to Gabi's house and installed them in their cribs. We went back to the sofa and sat down.

**Gabi's POV**

As I sat down on the couch I started to think about what I was starting to say before I had the phone, was about to tell him that I love him and that I couldn't live without him. I cuddled up to him and them I turned around and kissed him I'm telling you it came out of nowhere. But hey, I'm not complaining because hey he was kissing back. Right when he was begging to deepen the kiss Summer started to cry. We pulled away, and my lips were still tingling. He said he was going to get it.

**Troy's POV**

"I'll get it" I said I got up and jogged upstairs to see my little princess screaming her head off. I picked her up started to sing to her the song that Gabi and I song when we first met.

"Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

Just then the voice that I love so much came in the sing with me. I turned around to see Gabi singing with me. This was definitely a Déja vu.

I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight?  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side

I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real

This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new

I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see

It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
The start of something new  
The start of something new

By the end of the song me and Gabi were completely in love again and Summer was asleep. I set her in her crib and walked back to her and me and Gabi Finished what we started before Summer started to cry.

**A/N:**

**I think that im going to end the story here. But if you guys want an epilogue just say so and I will okay? So I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the support. No silent readers REVIEW!**

**-CrazyCowGirl0137547-**


	8. Chapter 8 epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Okay here's an epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah **

**Three Years Later**

Gabi's POV

The whole family was going to a wedding, Taylor and Chad's wedding. Me and Troy are going great we got married in the first year of college. I can remember how he proposed to me just like if he did yesterday.

**Flashback**

"East High is a place where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo and define ourselves as we choose even when we made mistakes." Troy winked at me and I blushed. "I have made mistakes but these mistakes turned out to be the best danm mistakes of my life" He smiled looking at the babies on my lap "Where a jock can cook up a mean crème brulee, and a brainiac can break it down on the dance floor. It's a place where one person, if it's the right person, changes us all." He looked at me, and I blushed" East High is having friends we'll keep for the rest of our lives, and that means we really are 'all in this together'. Once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat!" Toy finished in a bow, then the twins started squirming in my arms and Summer spoke up, this was the first time they had spoken.

"DA DA DA DA DA DA DA" Then Lucas joined in "DA DA DA DA DA DA DA" they screamed together, and Troy smile could reach his eyes.

"My Babies everyone!" he yelled.

I gave the babies to my mom and Lucille, and walked on stage to speak with Miss Darbus. When I reached her we started talking, then the whole audience gasped. I turned around to Troy on one knee holding out a beautiful ring with a diamond on it. I lost my breath right there and then.

"Gabriella Marie Montez, you are the most wonderful person in my life, and I don't think I could live without you, so will you do me the honors of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" I was shocked I nodded my head and;

"Yes Troy Alexander Bolton I will marry you" I said just above a whisper. His smile widened as he placed the ring on the forth finger of my left hand. He picked me up and spun me around .then he kissed me passionately.

**End of flash back**

The memory put a smile on my face. But the smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Lucas-Alexander Troy Jackson Bolton, do not bite your sister, and Summer-May Gabriella Marie Lucille Bolton if you want to be a good sister to the baby do not hit him!" I told them while the maid placed my hair, yes that's right a maid we lived in a mansion, troy got enrolled in the Lakers in the second year of college. And we were expecting another baby, I was 8½ months pregnant. "Troy Bolton come here right now!"

"Yes?" troy peeked his head into the room.

"Can you please help your daughter in her dress and your son in his suit?" I asked

"Mmmhhum" he did what I asked and were ready to go. After the wedding was finished I had a bit of a surprise.

"Umm Troy my water broke I think that we have to go."

"Oh my god okay let's go!"

**A couple of hours later**

"Come on honey one more push!" Troy encouraged me

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" and then a little wail filled the room.

"Congratulation you have a perfectly well developed little boy!" the doctor said.

**10 minutes later**

"So do you guys have a name for him?" the doctor asked.

"You can name him troy I already named the Two first one's so you can name him!" I told Troy

"okay lets name him Charlie-Jay Greg Bolton!"

**Charlie-Jay Greg Bolton**

**6lbs**

**July 22 **

**7:30 pm**

**Hey! So I hope you liked it! I have started a new story if you would like to read it that would be great! So I'll post the trailer on the next page!**


	9. I'm A Father Trailor

**I'm A Father Trailor**

**Hello people of earth and beyond! This is a trailer, for my new story I'm A Father! So read it please! I already have chapter one up and ready!**

"TROY! TROY, OVER HERE!"

"IS IT TRUE YOU'RE DATING THE LEAD CHEERLEADER?"

**Shows Troy, getting swarmed by paparazzi at LAX.**

"Azzurra? Azzurra where are you going!"

**Shows Gabriella at the luggage collecting luggage at LAX, and 3 year old Azzurra Running into the swarm of paparazzi.**

"Troy?"

"Gabriella?"

**Shows Gabriella and Troy looking at each other.**

"Why don't you believe that she's your daughter?! Why do you need proof?

**Shows Troy and Gabriella fighting **

"Chad what did I do, I just lost my daughter and the girl I love!"

**Shows Troy with his knees to his chest and head in hands.**

**Okay if you want to know what happens and such all you have to do is click on my name and click on the story! **


End file.
